Salope
by Madeshiko Takishima
Summary: Eren n'est pas un garçon gâté par la chance et la vie ne cesse de le lui rappeler. Pour lui, tout est gris, noir, sombre et sans vie. Tout est monotone. Jusqu'au jour où il le rencontre dans la rue après avoir déversé sa rage pour le monde entier. " Je hais la vie pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, mais je l'aime aussi, car elle m'a permis de te rencontrer. "
1. Chapter 1

La vie est trop souvent fatale aux yeux des personnes trop faibles pour l'affronter ne serait-ce que de face. Les sourires pour cacher les pleures. Les rires pour cacher la douleur qui vous assiège sans grandes difficultés. La vie est à la fois douce et impitoyable ; cruelle et vengeresse. Une vraie salope. Elle vous tend la main le jour, un sourire aux lèvres, vous aidant et vous laisse tomber du haut de la falaise dès le lendemain sans aucune pitié ni aucun regret. Eren a d'ailleurs souvent pensé à la quitter une bonne fois pour toutes pour se retourner auprès des anges. Mais celle-ci le tien enchaîné ici, refusant qu'il passe de l'autre côté des grandes portes de la mort. Il peut garder la tête haute, faire face au destin qui s'acharne sur lui ; mais lorsque l'on a une histoire comme la sienne, on serait, nous aussi, tenté de baisser les bras une bonne fois pour toute.

Un père dépressif qui se plonge dans l'alcool pour oublier sa peine et sa douleur, une mère délaissée dans un hôpital dut à son Alzheimer déjà bien trop avancé. Non, Eren n'est pas gâté par la vie. La vie le détruit à petit feu et pourtant, il n'a que dix-sept ans. Tellement jeune mais tellement conscient du véritable visage du monde qui l'entoure et qu'il déteste plus que tous. Ses crises de dépression et de larmes, il ne les compte plus. Il a arrêté de compter ses nombreuses tentatives à étendre ses ailes qui l'on conduit à l'hôpital. Son âme est en miettes, ne tenant qu'à un fil et pourtant, il ne laisse rien paraître. Devant les autres, il joue son rôle à la perfection. Celui de l'adolescent plein de vie, de joie et d'optimisme. Même Armin et Mikasa qui sont pourtant ses amis les plus proches n'ont pas connaissance du « vrai » Eren – celui qui essaie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Aujourd'hui encore, Eren a revêtit son masque de bien heureux, ne laissant rien paraître face à sa mère qui, assise dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, lui sourit, heureuse de le voir après tant que temps.

« Eren ! Comme je suis contente de te voir depuis le mois dernier ! »

Comme chaque fois, son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine, ses poings se resserrent à s'en faire saigner, mais il sourit. Il ne dit rien, supporte et retient les larmes qui menacent de couler sur ses joues.

« Je suis venu hier maman. » Lui répondit-il toujours souriant en contrôlant au maximum le timbre de sa voix.

Se penchant vers elle, il dépose un baiser sur sa joue pâle tout en déposant son bouquet de roses dans le vase sur sa commode, jetant les précédentes, fanés, à la poubelle. Carla fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle ne se rappelle pas la visite de son fils la veille. Penchant la tête, elle revient à la réalité en entendant le bruit du lit qui s'affaisse sous le poids du corps du jeune homme qui a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que sa mère avait encore toute sa mémoire et riait avec lui et son père, assise avec eux à table, chez eux. Le bon vieux temps qui manquait à tout le monde. Mais surtout à Eren.

Ne relevant pas la tête, Carla se décide à engager la conversation, sachant que son fils ne le fera pas.

« Alors ? Quoi de beau ? Et ton brevet ? »

Son ton était doux et innocent, mais Eren a toujours autant mal à ne rien laisser paraître. Comme il a appris, il sourit, ne montre rien – ou presque, et lui répond en liant ses mains pour ne pas se trahir.

« Je passe en terminal et j'ai eu mon bac avec mention bien. Plus qu'une année, le reste du bac et je pourrais entrer dans le monde du travail. »

Sa mère hoche d'un air distrait la tête avant de lentement tourner la tête pour fixer droit devant elle, le visage figé dans le temps. Eren se redresse et retient son souffle. Plusieurs minutes passent avant qu'il n'avale avec difficulté sa salive et face une tentative pour attirer son attention.

« Maman ? »

Sa voix était trop hésitante et il se maudit pour avoir laissé entrevoir la faille.

Sa mère sembla revenir à la réalité et tourna lentement la tête vers son fils dont les sourcils étaient toujours froncés, attendant la réponse. Carla l'imita et rapprocha ses sourcils, formant des pliures sur le haut de son crâne avant de se redresser comme pour s'éloigner de lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans ma chambre ? » Demanda-t-elle, grondante.

Le coup de grâce. Un coup de pieu dans le cœur. Le monde s'écroulant autour de lui alors qu'il essaye au mieux de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas trembler. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres alors qu'il essaye de contrôler le timbre de sa voix qu'il sait tremblant avant de répondre en reprenant son sourire, faux bien sûr, car en cet instant, la tristesse et le seul sentiment dominant son être beaucoup trop fragile. Depuis qu'elle est atteinte de la maladie, soit trop longtemps au goût d'Eren, c'est la première fois qu'elle l'oublie, lui, signe que l'Alzheimer dont elle était atteinte avait empiré. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

« Maman... C'est... C'est moi, Eren. Ton fils. »

Ses barrières s'effritaient peu à peu et de manière dangereuse autour de lui.

« Mon fils ? » Commença-t-elle de façon surprise. « Je n'ai jamais eu de fils ! Comment osez-vous vous moquer de moi ! Allez-vous en ! Tout de suite ! » Rugit-elle en attrapant le vase à côté d'elle pour l'envoyer sur Eren qui a juste le temps d'esquiver en se relevant qu'il partit s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui.

Les yeux écarquillés, Eren regarde le vase en mille morceaux, l'eau se répandant et les fleurs gisantes sur le sol de la chambre d'hôpital qui avait oublié pour de bon. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire croire, il n'y était pas préparé. Pas préparé du tout. C'est pourquoi, en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa mère au regard menaçant, il partit en courant de la chambre, ne retenant plus les larmes qui dévalaient progressivement ses joues. Les regards autour se braquaient sur lui, mais il s'en fichait, il courait loin de tous ça, sans destination précise, sans lieu définitif, sans bit à la fin. Il laissait ses jambes le guider alors que les sanglots de ses pleurs envahissaient l'atmosphère. Il courait à travers les rues de sa ville, ignorant les passants qui se retournaient à son passage, ignorant le monde autour de lui. Il souhaitait juste disparaître à tout jamais de ce monde cruel et sans pitié.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la ville, là où se trouvaient les bars et boîtes de nuits où se réunissait les jeunes de vingt ans et où il lui arrivait d'aller avec ses amis certains soir pour se retrouver le lendemain chez un ou une inconnu, à poil dans son lit et avec en guise de souvenir de la veille un trou noir et un sacré mal de crâne. Freinant sa course, il se plie, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, respirant la bouche grande ouverte et laissant ses sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge sans honte ni retenue. Dans un élan de rage sortie d'il ne sait où, Eren se redressa et hurla toutes sa rage, sa tristesse, son désespoir qui s'envola jusqu'au ciel. Reprenant sa respiration, pleurant toujours, mais de manière silencieuse cette fois-ci, Eren ferma ses yeux pour se reprendre. Les rouvrant, il se retrouve nez à nez avec un inconnu, un homme qui le regarde de haut en bas, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

L'homme était plus petit que lui, de peu, mais plus petit. Plus vieux cependant, sa peau était pâle, contrastant avec sa chevelure sombre séparait d'une raie et rasé sur la base. Ses sourcils étaient fronçaient et ses yeux à mi-clos d'un gris perçant fixait Eren, semblant le traverser, le déshabiller sur place sans retenu, l'intimidant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre d'hôpital de sa mère, Eren avait honte d'avoir pleuré, d'avoir dévoilé au grand jour cette facette de lui-même, d'avoir hurlait ainsi dans la rue comme si elle lui appartenait. Ravalant sa salive, Eren glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille suite à la folle course qu'il venait de faire et l'abaissa lentement jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il se frotta comme chaque fois qu'il était gêné ou mal à l'aise.

Le silence venait de faire son nid avant d'être déniché par le soupir que le plus vieux laissa s'échapper d'un air ennuyé et agacé qui était peint sur son visage de manière naturelle. Eren baissa la tête et rougit en signe de réponse face au souffle exaspéré du noiraud en face de lui. Il se sentait si inférieur face à cet homme à l'aura si imposante malgré sa petite taille. Lui qui aurait envoyé bouler quiconque en temps normal se retrouvait soumis face à un inconnu qu'il venait de rencontrer dans la rue. Puis, dans un « Tsk » d'agacement, l'inconnu repris sa marche qui était souple et gracieuse, majestueuse, passant à côté d'Eren à qui il n'accorda aucune attention, se contentant de reprendre sa route l'air de rien, comme si rien ne s'était passé sous le regard d'Eren qui ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer tant cela paraissait irréel.


	2. Chapter 2

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit tranquillement avant que la voix du père ne retentisse désagréablement au goût d'Eren qui était assis sur le canapé avec nonchalance, les yeux rouges et des sillons de larmes sur les joues. Grisha referma la porte, jeta les clés sur le petit meuble dans l'entrée, enleva son manteau pour l'accrocher au porte manteau et se déchaussa. Il s'avança ensuite d'un pas lent et fatigué jusqu'au salon où Eren n'avait pas bougé.

« Eren ? Je t'ai appelé, tu ne m'a pas entendus ? » S'exclama son père d'un ton lasse, triste.

Le brun grimaça en sentent déjà l'odeur affreuse de l'alcool qui était émanait de son paternel. Remarque, ce n'était pas différent de d'habitude. Son père passait son temps à se bourrer la gueule. C'est limite si il ne prendrait pas du Whisky au petit déjeuner. Ce qu'Eren détestait son père. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

« Hum... Eren ? » Commença-t-il en se frottant la nuque, geste caractéristique des Jäger lorsqu'ils étaient gênés, embarrassés. « Je... Je reviens d'être allé voir ta... mère et... »

« Je sais » Le coupa froidement son fils en le fusillant du regard.

Son père le regarda tristement, augmentant d'avantage la colère d'Eren qui se retenait de lui sauter dessus pour déverser toutes sa haine envers lui pour l'avoir abandonné lui et sa mère alors qu'ils en avaient besoins. Ils avaient besoin de son soutiens. Dans un soupir, son père vint s'asseoir à côté de son fils qui fit claquer sa langue dans sa bouche. Comment osez-t-il se mettre à côté de lui ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Eren, je... Il faut être fort, d'accord ? Toi comme moi savions que cela allait arriver. Certes, pas aussi tôt mais- »

« Arrête ! » Craqua Eren en se levant d'un bon et en haussant la voix, faisant sursauter son père. « Arrête ton cinéma ! Tu n'a jamais était là, ni pour moi, ni pour maman ! Et tu n'es pas allé la voire ! Moi oui ! Dis plutôt qu'ils t'on appelé ! Ça serait plus crédible ! Reste donc dans ta putain de tristesse !Bourres-toi la gueule comme l'alcoolique que tu es ! Et disparais de ma putain de vie ! »

Le silence revint dans le salon où ni Grisha, ni Eren ne le brisa ou ne bougea. Eren tremblait en serrant les poings sous la rage qui l'envahissait et son père fixait de son regard vitreux la télévision sans vraiment la voire. C'est après un moment, qu'Eren prit la décision de monter dans sa chambre, s'y enfermant avant de mettre la musique le plus haut possible afin de s'isoler. Il s'allongea par la suite dans son lit et fini par s'endormir suite à la fatigue qui pesait horriblement sur ses épaules.

/\\\\\

Le lendemain, Eren fut réveillé par la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone. N'ayant pas encore les idées bien claires dût au brouillard qui enveloppé son esprit, le brun crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait de son réveil. C'est pourquoi et en sortant sa main de sous sa couette, il envoya son réveil valser contre le mur, l'accompagnant d'un « Ta gueule ! » rauque et fatigué. Et c'est en remarquant que la sonnerie ne cessait pas qu'il daigna sortir sa tête de sous son coussin pour poser ses yeux sur son réveil en morceau, gisant pitoyablement au pied du mur. Soupirant, il chercha à taton sur sa table de nuit son téléphone qu'il mit à son oreille en décrochant une fois celui-ci trouvé, ne cherchant pas à savoir qui l'appelait.

« Allô ? » Demanda-t-il tout en restant allongé sur son lit, fatigué. Beaucoup trop fatigué. N'ayant envie de rien si ce n'est de dormir pour toujours et à jamais.

« Eren ! Enfin tu réponds ! » S'exclama la voix à l'autre bout du fil, arrachant une grimace au brun qui éloigna l'appareil de son oreille.

« Armin, moins fort je te pris. Je veux pas être sourd à dix-sept ans, d'accord ? » Ironisa-t-il bien que cela sonnait bien trop faux.

« T'as bu ou quoi ? » Demanda le blond, inquiet pour son ami qui se vit étirer ses lèvres en un fin sourire.

« Non. Je suis juste fatigué. Très fatigué. » Avoua-t-il.

« Il s'est passé quoi, Eren ? » Devina Armin.

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il ce soit passé quelque chose ? » Demanda en fronçant les sourcils Eren qui après un moment, soupira en se redressant. Il fallait toujours que son meilleur ami devine lorsqu'il allait mal. « Je me suis juste disputé avec mon père, hier. Rien d'inhabituel. » Fini-t-il par lui avouer.

« Tu es sûr ? Il n'y a pas autre chose que tu essayerais de me cacher, à moi et à Mikasa ? »

Eren qui venait de se lever soupira en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, découvrant le silence qui régnait lourdement dans sa maison. Toujours sans répondre, il s'avança pour descendre les escalier et ne permit à Armin d'avoir une réponse qu'une fois en bas.

« Je ne te cache rien que tu ne saches déjà Arm'. Et s'il te plaît, on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose ? Comme le pourquoi de ton appelles si tôt ? » Dit le brun en arrivant dans l'entrée, découvrant le porte manteau vide et les clés de son père disparut. Il était partit. Remarque, il y était habitué et cela lui passé désormais bien au dessus de la tête.

« Si tôt ? Eren, il est seize heure. A part ça il est tôt. »

Le brun se figea à mi-chemin entre l'entrée et le salon. Seize heure. Déjà ?

« Seize heure ?! J'ai dormi toutes la journée ?! » S'exclama Eren en glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure en pagaille, reprenant son chemin jusqu'au salon.

« Oui, Eren. Seize heure. Et depuis huit heure se matin j'essaye de te joindre. On était mort d'inquiétude. Mikasa était prête à sécher les cours pour venir te voir. »

« Ah. Désolé vieux. » Souffla Eren en s'affalant sur le canapé avant de découvrir le bout de papier sur la table basse.

Fronçant les sourcils tout en ignorant ce qu'Armin lui disait, il lu le mot laissé par son père.

« _Eren,_

 _Je sais que je n'ai jamais été un bon père. Même avant que t'a mère ne parte. C'est pourquoi, je ne mérite pas d'être présent sur cette terre._

 _Je pars rejoindre ta mère._

 _Je t'aime._

 _Papa. »_

Eren oublia le téléphone à son oreille, la bouche ouverte et la peur au ventre. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors que sa main tenant le bout de papier déchiré à la vas vite d'un carnet tremblait.

« Eren ? Eh ! Eren, tu t'es rendormi ou quoi ? » Demanda Armin avant qu'Eren ne parle de nouveau.

« Je te rappelle. » Et sans plus attendre il raccrocha. Toujours le mot en main, il monta dans sa chambre, s'habilla sans faire attention à ce qu'il se mettait sur le dos et redescendit. Il prit ses clés, se chaussa et sans attendre, fonça à l'hôpital où se trouvait sa mère. Son cœur battait à s'en décrocher de sa poitrine. Son corps tremblait, ses yeux le piquaient. Pourtant, une pure indifférence s'affichait sur son visage. Dans sa tête, un véritable champs de bataille. Digne d'une troisième guerre mondiale.

Arrivant bien vite à destination. Eren paniqua en découvrant les voitures de police. Reprenant sa course folle, il déboula en catastrophe dans le bâtiment. La femme derrière son bureau d'accueil releva les yeux et se redressa en voyant le jeune Jäger foncer jusqu'aux escaliers.

« Monsieur Jäger, non ! Attendez ! » Trop tard. Il avait déjà disparus derrière la porte qui doucement se refermait.

La femme soupira, l'air triste avant de se rasseoir. « Pauvre petit. »

Arrivant à son étage. Eren se figea au bout du couloir, regardant avec effroi les hommes en uniformes devant la chambre de sa mère, parlant entre eux ou avec des infirmières. Le docteur arriva à son tour, l'air abattu et c'est à ce moment là qu'Eren commença à avancer. Chancelant au début, rapidement il accéléra jusqu'à courir de nouveau, attirant l'attention des adultes sur lui. Les policiers froncèrent les sourcils alors que le docteur s'avança, stoppant Eren dans sa course en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

« Eren, non ! »

« Lâches-moi Hannes ! Dégage ! »

D'un mouvement brusque il se dégagea de la prise du médecin et entra dans la chambre.

L'air sembla disparaître autour d'Eren dont les poumons s'affolaient dans sa poitrine qui se soulevait difficilement. Les couleurs autour de lui avaient disparût, ne laissant qu'un ton gris à la scène. Le sol disparût sous ses pieds. Suffoquant, il s'écroula au sol, des larmes glacés coulant sur sa peau devenu soudain pâle. Il semblait dans un tel état végétatif. Comme un pantin désarticulé que l'on laisse traîner sur le sol. Hannes se précipita sur lui, lui parlant, le secouant, balançant sa tête d'avant en arrière comme si rien ne la soutenait. Devant lui, tel un tableau d'Oto Dix, les corps de ses parents l'un sur l'autre, couvert de sang. Son père, avait tranché la gorge de sa femme, avant d'en faire de même avec lui et de se laisser tomber sur le corps sans vie de sa femme. Sur le sol, une flaque de sang décorait le sol ; Seule couleur de se tableau morbide. Le rouge. Le sang. La mort. Le noir sembla soudain tout engloutir autour du jeune garçon qui se retrouva dans le néant totale. Comme dans un lieu entre la vie et la mort. Seul.

* * *

Sorry pour les fautes, reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Enfin ! Fini les examens ! A moi les vacances ! Par contre, avec mon entorse au poignet droit, je risque de mettre du temps pour poster et de faire des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance - il est compliqué d'écrire avec une atèle.

Sur ce, je vous laisse savourer ce chapitre trois de Slut ! ( Ouais, je le met en anglais ! Je trouve que ça fait plus jolie ;-) )

* * *

Eren soupira, les yeux rouges, le teint pâle et d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Assis à même la terre, ignorant la boue qui tachait ses vêtements, il fixait sans vraiment la voir, pierre tombale en face de lui où le nom de ses parents et leurs dates étaient écrites en lettres d'or.

Tous lui paraissait vide, trop calme, inhabité. Il se sentait seul, délaissé, oublié. Pour la première fois de toutes sa vie, Eren regretta. Il regretta de s'être disputé avec son père. Il regretta de l'avoir traiter d'alcoolique. Mais surtout, il regretta de lui avoir dit de disparaître de sa vie. Car désormais, il était seul. Pour toujours et à jamais. Son père avait exaucé son vœux, mais aussi celui de sa mère. Il l'avait sorti de sa souffrance et de son oubli. Laissant Eren tout seul derrière.

Une nouvelle larme coula le long de sa joue alors que sa main droite se leva pour venir effleurer du bout des doigts la stèle de marbre.

«... Revenez... Je veux que vous reveniez... avec moi... »

Il baissa sa tête alors qu'il renifla bruyamment, laissant sortir du fond de sa gorge un sanglot, comme une plainte roque et disgracieuse.

« Oï. »

Reniflant de nouveau, Eren releva doucement la tête, fatigué de devoir faire semblant avant de se figer en rouvrant un peu plus les yeux, des souvenirs pleins la tête.

'' Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva à l'autre bout de la ville, là où se trouvaient les bars et boîtes de nuits où se réunissait les jeunes de vingt ans et où il lui arrivait d'aller avec ses amis certains soir pour se retrouver le lendemain chez un ou une inconnu, à poil dans son lit et avec en guise de souvenir de la veille un trou noir et un sacré mal de crâne. Freinant sa course, il se plie, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, respirant la bouche grande ouverte et laissant ses sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge sans honte ni retenue. Dans un élan de rage sortie d'il ne sait où, Eren se redressa et hurla toutes sa rage, sa tristesse, son désespoir qui s'envola jusqu'au ciel. Reprenant sa respiration, pleurant toujours, mais de manière silencieuse cette fois-ci, Eren ferma ses yeux pour se reprendre. Les rouvrant, il se retrouve nez à nez avec un inconnu, un homme qui le regarde de haut en bas, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

L'homme était plus petit que lui, de peu, mais plus petit. Plus vieux cependant, sa peau était pâle, contrastant avec sa chevelure sombre séparait d'une raie et rasé sur la base. Ses sourcils étaient fronçaient et ses yeux à mi-clos d'un gris perçant fixait Eren, semblant le traverser, le déshabiller sur place sans retenu, l'intimidant. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre d'hôpital de sa mère, Eren avait honte d'avoir pleuré, d'avoir dévoilé au grand jour cette facette de lui-même, d'avoir hurlait ainsi dans la rue comme si elle lui appartenait. Ravalant sa salive, Eren glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille suite à la folle course qu'il venait de faire et l'abaissa lentement jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il se frotta comme chaque fois qu'il était gêné ou mal à l'aise.

Le silence venait de faire son nid avant d'être déniché par le soupir que le plus vieux laissa s'échapper d'un air ennuyé et agacé qui était peint sur son visage de manière naturelle. Eren baissa la tête et rougit en signe de réponse face au souffle exaspéré du noiraud en face de lui. Il se sentait si inférieur face à cet homme à l'aura si imposante malgré sa petite taille. Lui qui aurait envoyé bouler quiconque en temps normal se retrouvait soumis face à un inconnu qu'il venait de rencontrer dans la rue. Puis, dans un « Tsk » d'agacement, l'inconnu repris sa marche qui était souple et gracieuse, majestueuse, passant à côté d'Eren à qui il n'accorda aucune attention, se contentant de reprendre sa route l'air de rien, comme si rien ne s'était passé sous le regard d'Eren qui ne savait pas trop ce qui venait de se passer tant cela paraissait irréel. ''

L'inconnu de l'autre jour. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Pourquoi l'interpellait-il ? Que lui voulait-il ? Ne pouvais-t-on donc pas le laisser seul une seconde ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire son deuil tranquillement ?!

« Est-ce trop demander que de me foutre la paix ?! » Souffla-t-il, ignorant son impolitesse envers cet inconnu qu'il avait sûrement froissé.

Il en avait marre. Cela faisait bientôt trois semaines que ses parents étaient morts, déjà deux semaines qu'ils étaient six pieds sous terre et impossible pour le jeune brun d'être tranquille. Hannes ne faisait que le harceler de peur qu'il face une bêtise, et Armin et Mikasa lui rendaient visite tous les jours. Ses nerfs étaient à deux doigts d'exploser.

Détournant son regard du noiraud qui ne l'avait pas lâché de son regard d'acier, celui-ci s'avança et se pencha, créant une ombre sur la pierre tombale. Sous les yeux du plus jeune, l'homme déposa un bouquet de fleur avant de se redresser, sous le regard interrogatif d'Eren. Pourquoi cet individus déposait-il des fleurs sur la tombe de ses parents ? Les connaissaient-ils ? Pourtant, il ne le connaissait pas. Peut-être un ami d'enfance de sa mère ou de son père ? Rabaissant ses yeux, l'adolescent fixa un moment la tombe avant d'ouvrir les lèvres pour s'informer auprès de l'homme qu'il savait toujours présent à ses côtés.

« Vous connaissiez mes parents depuis longtemps ? »

L'inconnu garda le silence, si bien qu'Eren douta sur sa présence. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif, il vit ses jambes et revint donc sur la tombe de ses parents. Il attendit, une peut-être deux minutes avant que la réponse ne lui vienne enfin.

« Je connaissez ton père... »

Eren hocha la tête d'un air absent. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il ne l'avait connu ni même vu avant ; si il s'agissait d'un ami de son père, c'était normal.

«... Depuis un mois environs. »

Les sourcils d'Eren se rapprochèrent alors qu'il pencha la tête sur le côté, posant son regard interrogatif sur l'individu qui soupira en lui expliquant le minimum qu'il avait à savoir.

« Ton père est venu me voir. C'est un vieil ami d'un collègue de boulot. C'est lui qui m'a conseillé. » Déclara le noiraud d'un ton plat bien qu'une touche d'agacement était visible dans sa voix grave.

« Et pourquoi mon père est venu vous voir ? Pour vous acheter de l'alcool pas cher ? »

Le plus vieux baissa son regard sur Eren lorsque celui lui demanda pour l'alcool. Son ton était dédaigneux et froid. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas le côté alcoolique de son paternel.

« Je ne suis pas un pochtron, gamin. » Commença-t-il sur un ton plus dur. « Il est venu pour que je sois ton tuteur. »

Le cerveau du dit '' gamin '' fit tilte. Ce tournant en laissant paraître toutes sa colère et sa frustration vers l'individu, Eren explosa.

« Vous saviez que mon père allait se tuer et tuer ma mère en même temps, et vous n'avez rien fait ?! » Hurla Eren en fusillant l'adulte du regard.

« Calme toi, gamin. J'en savez rien. Il m'a juste dit qu'il allait partir et que je devrais m'occuper de toi en échange du logement et d'une paye qu'il m'a donné en avance. Je ne savez pas qu'il allait se suicider après avoir tué ta mère. » S'empressa de corriger le noiraud en rendant son regard au plus jeune dont les yeux larmoyant laissaient couler les larmes sur les joues. « Il m'a d'abord expliqué ta situation, votre situation. Il m'a dit pour ta mère, puis pour ta relation avec lui, son problème de buvette. » Reprit-il d'un air pensif. « Le jour où je t'ai croisé, j'ai su que c'était toi car il m'avait montré une photo de toi récente. Je n'ai rien fait moment là car tu étais déjà instable. Pas besoins dans rajouter une couche sur le fait que ton père voulait t'abandonner car il n'assumait pas la situation. »

« Vous auriez pus refuser. Comme ça il serait resté. » Siffla Eren en jetant un regard sombre à la pierre tombale devant lui.

« C'est ce que j'allais faire, jusqu'à ce que je te voie et qu'il m'apprenne pour ta mère... » Levi garda un moment le silence avant de reprendre. « Et de me dire qu'il partait suite à votre dispute. »

Eren garda le silence avant de baisser le regard, ses larmes redoublant d'intensité et de volume. Son père. Encore son père. Toujours son père. Son idiot de père. Son abruti de père. Son détestable de père. Tout était de sa faute. Si il n'avais pas sombrer dans la faiblesse, la dépression et l'alcool, tous cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Eren aurait pus rester proche de son père, vivre une vie à peu près normale, rester fort pour sa mère tout en ayant des petits moments de faiblesse aux creux des bras de son paternel. La mère d'Eren aurait peut-être pu s'en sortir en luttant contre sa maladie face au soutient de sa famille. Au complet.

« Je te déteste papa ! Je te hais ! Mais je t'aime et tu me manques, toi et maman ! » Pleura Eren de rage sous le regard de l'individu qui attendait sagement, prêt à endosser son nouveau rôle de tuteur, bien que cela ne soit pas officiel.

En effet, le jour où il avait croisé Eren, il était en route pour donner sa réponse au père d'Eren, hors, celui-ci était introuvable puis... Il était mort. Résultat, les papiers et tout le tralala n'a pas pus être fait. Malgré tout, le plus vieux tient à prendre soin de ce jeune homme qui derrière son masque d'adolescent fort, cache une âme fragile, ne tenant qu'à un fil.

Une seconde, une minute, puis une bonne heure passa lorsqu'Eren, qui gardait depuis le silence, commençait à craquer, la fatigue pesant sur ses épaules. L'homme qui, debout à ses côtés, avait su rester patient et ne l'avait quitté des yeux, le remarqua à se pencha pour poser sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune qui tourna à peine la tête pour montrer son attention.

« Il faut rentrer, tu es fatigué, tu as besoins de manger et surtout de dormir. » Lui conseilla le plus vieux d'un ton neutre, bien qu'une touche de douceur venait s'y mélanger, presque indescriptible.

Et c'était peu dire. Le jeune Eren était, depuis l'enterrement, dans un tel état, ne mangeant plus, ne dormant plus, restant assis sur le canapé, dans le noir et silence, à pleurer en serrant un coussin contre sa poitrine, ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Ne sortant que pour venir ici, y passant ses journées voir même ses nuits si ses amis ou Hannes ne venaient pas le chercher pour le ramener de force.

Eren secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de désaccord avec la décision du plus vieux.

« Partez-vous, moi je ne bouge pas. » Affirma de sa voix fatiguée, épuisé Eren.

« D'un, c'est '' tu '' pas '' vous ''. J'ai que trente deux ans, pas quatre vingt. De deux, c'est Levi et de trois, tu n'as pas le choix. Il est hors de question que je te laisse dépérir pour que tu finisses en un putain de cadavre tout dégueulasse et puant la mort. Donc maintenant tu vas lever ton putain de cul de la bouillasse où tu es assit depuis je sne ais pas combien de temps ! Et tu rentres avec moi prendre une bonne douche, laver tes affaires, manger et dormir. Tu n'as pas le choix. »

Eren leva son regard vers Levi et dans un soupir résigné, de fatigue et de désespoir, il se releva, aidé par Levi, se laissant emmener jusqu'à chez lui, ne tenant presque plus debout.

* * *

Encore sorry pour les fautes. Reviews ? ( j'arrête là car je commence à avoir trop mal au poignet, désolée )


	4. Chapter 4

Eren termina de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette prise au hasard dans l'un des tiroir du meuble de la salle de bain et laissa bien vite tomber l'idée de se les coiffer. Par flemme, par ennuie. Ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. La raison était telle qu'il sortit de la pièce, habillé d'un haut gris trop grand et d'un vieux jogging blanc qui traînait par terre.

Lentement, démontrant de sa fatigue, Eren descendit les marches de sa maison pour rejoindre le salon qui était vide mais non pas silencieux, la télévision ayant été allumée sur les informations, laissant un léger bruit en arrière fond. De son regard vide, Eren le posa sur le dossier de son canapé rouge qu'il caressa ensuite du bout des doigts, se rappelant de sa dernière dispute avec son père. Celle qui n'aurait jamais dût avoir lieu.

« Eren. »

Soupirant en fermant les yeux, le brun tourna la tête en direction de la cuisine et les rouvrit sur Levi qui avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, attendant appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine que l'adolescent vienne manger, le repas étant prêt. Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à entrer dans la pièce et grimaça en découvrant la table mise pour deux, où deux assiettes de pâtes à la bolognaises étaient prêtes à être vidées. Même si cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé, Eren n'avait pas faim. Il avait horriblement maigris, mais même avec tous les efforts du monde, il ne pouvait se résoudre à avaler quoi que ce soit.

Relevant son regard pour le plonger dans celui quasi inexpressif de Levi, Eren comprit sans grand mal qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas vider entièrement son assiette. Et bien que cela l'énervait, il ne disait rien car il comprenait. Oui. Il savait que malgré qu'ils soient, l'un pour l'autre, des inconnus, Levi ne souhaitait qu'aider le plus jeune. Alors sans un mot, l'adolescent s'assit en face de son assiette, prit entre ses doigts sa fourchette et commença à manger, lentement. Petit à petit, il sentit la faim le gagna et bientôt, son assiette fut vide de tout aliments.

Par la suite, il attendit. Patiemment, il attendit que le plus vieux ait fini, en silence. Puis il l'aida à débarrasser, et à faire la vaisselle, comme si de rien était. Ce n'est que lorsque tous fut terminé, qu'Eren paraissait plus angoissé. Plus inquiet. Il se doutait que Levi allait le forcer à aller au lit ; hors, si le plus jeune se forçait à ne pas dormir, c'est parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il fermait ne serait-ce qu'un œil, les images du drame lui revenait en mémoire, et tout cela finissait en cauchemar ou en nuit très courtes.

Remarquant son état, Levi qui s'était assit sur le canapé et qui depuis, regardait le jeune Jäger qui s'était planté debout, la tête baissé, soupira.

« Tu as besoin de dormir. »

Sa voix était calme, douce, bien que grave. Eren secoua la tête vivement de gauche à droite, serrant les poings en retenant les larmes qui venaient.

« Si je dors, je vais le revivre. Ce jour. Encore et toujours... Je veux plus jamais revoir ça ! »

Eren s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même tout en restant debout, tremblant tout en retenant les larmes qui étaient restés coincer au coin de ses yeux. Levi, lui, soupira avant de se décaler et de taper sur la place à côté de lui, invitant Eren à rester avec lui. Bien sur, il n'allait pas en rester là, Eren se devait de dormir. Mais le forcer ne servirait à rien. Alors le plus vieux décida d'user du plan B.

Attendant qu'Eren vienne se poser à côté de lui, ce qu'il fit rapidement, il le regarda prendre un coussin pour le serrer contre lui. Pendant un moment, les deux hommes regardèrent, distrait pour l'un et mi-intéressé pour l'autre, la télévision avant que Levi ne lève sa main pour forcer le plus jeune à venir poser sa tête sur ses jambes. Eren fut surpris du geste et leva les yeux pour voir que l'adulte regardait l'écran devant lui, comme si de rien était. Abdiquant, le jeune homme fini par se laisser aller, jusqu'à fermer les yeux sous les caresses que lui faisait Levi dans les cheveux.

 **OoOoO**

'' L'air sembla disparaître autour d'Eren dont les poumons s'affolaient dans sa poitrine qui se soulevait difficilement. Les couleurs autour de lui avaient disparût, ne laissant qu'un ton gris à la scène. Le sol disparût sous ses pieds. Suffoquant, il s'écroula au sol, des larmes glacés coulant sur sa peau devenu soudain pâle. Il semblait dans un tel état végétatif. Comme un pantin désarticulé que l'on laisse traîner sur le sol. Hannes se précipita sur lui, lui parlant, le secouant, balançant sa tête d'avant en arrière comme si rien ne la soutenait. Devant lui, tel un tableau d'Oto Dix, les corps de ses parents l'un sur l'autre, couvert de sang. Son père, avait tranché la gorge de sa femme, avant d'en faire de même avec lui et de se laisser tomber sur le corps sans vie de sa femme. Sur le sol, une flaque de sang décorait le sol ; Seule couleur de se tableau morbide. Le rouge. Le sang. La mort. Le noir sembla soudain tout engloutir autour du jeune garçon qui se retrouva dans le néant totale. Comme dans un lieu entre la vie et la mort. Seul. ''

Dans un sursaut accompagné de sueurs froides, Eren se redressa dans son lit, les yeux écarquillés au maximum, respirant difficilement. Quelque peu désorienté, l'adolescent regarda autour de lui son environnement jusqu'à reconnaître sa chambre. Dans un soupir, il se leva de son lit où Levi l'avait déposé alors qu'il s'était endormit sur lui sans s'en rendre compte. Après s'être passé les doigts dans les cheveux et frotté le visage, Eren se leva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre à coucher sans perdre une minute. Aussitôt le silence lui répondit, alors que doucement, ses yeux se faisaient à l'obscurité dans laquelle était plongé la maison.

Inspirant profondément pour chasser cette peur grandissante qui l'envahissait, Eren descendit les marches, doucement pour ne pas réveiller Levi qui dormait dans la chambre d'amis qui se trouvait non loin du salon en bas. Une fois dans la pièce à vivre, il hésita un moment avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour se prendre un verre d'eau. Après l'avoir bu, il se tourna vers le frigo et sans attendre, se prépara une assiette de pâte, simple, sans sauces. Juste des pâtes avec du beurre. Là, il prit son assiette ainsi que sa fourchette et partit dans le salon où il alluma la télévision, baissant le son pour ne pas réveiller le noiraud. Puis, il s'assit sur le sofa et entama son assiette bien pleine devant des dessins animés débiles sur une chaîne qui ne passait que de ça. C'était stupide et plus de son âge, mais au moins, il ne pensait pas.

Il se resservit trois assiettes pleines de pâtes avant qu'il n'entende la porte de la chambre de Levi s'ouvrir et que celui-ci n'apparaisse dans le salon. Stoppant son geste et relevant la tête, Eren garda le silence un moment pour regarder le plus vieux, habillé d'un simple débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon de tissus noir.

« Désolé... Je t'ai réveillé. » Commença-t-il. « Mais je n'arrive plus à dormir... »

Le silence régna durant un moment avant que Levi ne daigne faire un geste. S'approchant du plus jeune, il s'affala avec toutes la grâce du monde sur le canapé, balançant ses jambes sur la table basse, ignorant Eren qui après un moment, reprit son activité qui était de se goinfrer de pâtes.

« Tu ne m'as pas réveillé. » Finit-il par dire, rompant le silence qu'il y avait entre les deux outre la télévision. « Pour ton information, il est six heures du mat', et je travaille. »

« Ha... » Fut la seul réponse qu'Eren donna.

Il était resté autant de temps éveillé ? Remarque, il avait enchaîné assiette sur assiette tout en regardant les dessins animés, et ce, tout en mangeant de manière lente. Il aurait donc très bien pus rester éveillé jusqu'à maintenant et aussi longtemps.

« Et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu reprends les cours ? » Demanda le plus vieux à Eren qui soupira en baissant ma tête.

Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à voir du monde en ce moment. La solitude était la seule chose qu'il désirait. Alors tout en haussant les épaules, il lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas. Comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

« Ça te ferait du bien pourtant. »

Cette fois-ci, Eren ne répondit rien, finissant son assiette tranquillement avant d'aller la mettre à laver avec son couvert une fois vide et son estomac rassasié. N'insistant pas, le noiraud fini par aller se préparer pour le travail, ordonnant au plus jeune de ne pas faire de conneries pendant son absence.

 **OoOoO**

Alors qu'Eren somnolait sur le canapé toujours devant les dessins animés, la sonnette de l'entrée se fit entendre, lui arrachant un soupir. Vu l'heure qu'il était, ce devait être Armin et Mikasa, ou juste l'un des deux. Le docteur Hannes ne venait pas avant dix-sept, dix-huit heure, et Levi avait les clés, d'où l'inutilité de sonner. C'est donc avec tout l'effort du monde qu'Eren se redressa pour se lever du canapé, et qu'il se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir sur Armin, Mikasa n'étant pas là. Bizarre.

« Où est Mikasa ? »

Armin qui entrait et se déchaussait lui sourit gentiment sa chevelure blonde se secouant sous les gestes qu'il faisait, et ses grands yeux bleus fixant son ami.

« Elle avait un truc urgent à faire, elle n'a pas pu venir. » Répondit son ami en allant au salon avec lui.

Là-bas, Eren ne se fit pas prier et retourna sur le canapé, s'y affalant à moitié, laissant un minimum de place pour le blond qui sourit en découvrant les paquets de chips et autres conneries ouverts sur la table basse et la télévision allumée.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. » Déclara Armin bien que cela ne soit pas encore tout à fait le cas. Certes, il mangeait et ne restait plus dans le silence totale, mais il lui restait encore beaucoup de chose à accomplir comme dormir, sortir, faire quelque chose de ses journées. « Hannes m'a appelé. » Continua-t-il pour changer de sujet. « Il ne pourra pas venir aujourd'hui. Mais il tien à ce que tu ne faces pas de conneries et que tu prennes soin de toi. »

Un soupir échappa au brun alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Hannes était trop mère poule avec lui. Moins que Mikasa qui elle, l'étouffait limite, mais tout de même. Il n'avait pas besoins qu'on lui colle au basque tout le temps. Il n'était pas dépendant. Il était juste traumatisé. En même temps, qui ne le serait pas après avoir vu le cadavre de ses parents baignant dans un bain de sang ?

« Je risque pas de faire des conneries ou de ne rien faire, comme avant. » Souffla Eren comme si cela l'agaçait.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? » S'étonna Armin en se tournant vers son ami qui rouvrit les yeux lorsque le bruit de la serrure se fit entendre, surprenant par la même occasion son ami blond qui fronça les sourcils.

Se retournant, Armin fut surpris en découvrant Levi, habillé en costume noir, une mallette dans une main et des poches de courses dans l'autre. Celui-ci releva un sourcil en voyant Armin, mais ne dit rien pour autant, se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'un ami. Après tout, Eren était ici chez lui, il pouvait donc inviter qui il voulait. C'est pourquoi il se contenta d'aller déposer les sacs dans la cuisine avant d'aller se changer pour une tenu plus décontracté telle qu'un haut à manches longues blanc et un pantalon noir léger. Le tous après s'être douché, bien sur.

« Il reste manger ? » Demanda Levi d'un ton plat, surprenant le blond qui se tourna vers Eren qui posa son regard sur le blond. Comprenant ce qu'Eren lui demandait, il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, lui indiquant qu'il ne pouvait pas. Fermant les yeux, Eren reporta alors son attention sur la télévision, gardant le silence. « Non. » Fut la seul réponse qu'il donna après un moment.

« Tu as pris ta douche ? » Demanda presque aussitôt le noiraud depuis la cuisine, s'affaissant à ranger les courses.

Soupirant, Eren se leva, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il ne servait à rien de batailler ; et après un salut de la main à Armin qui en profita pour partir, il monta les escaliers direction, la salle de bain.

* * *

Sorry pour les fautes, et reviews ?


End file.
